Devices dispensing salt and pepper have conventionally entailed the use of separate shaker containers and/or grinders. Dual chamber dispensers have also been devised wherein each of the chambers store and dispense salt and pepper, respectively. However, such dispensers have not been comprised of a structure that enables a user to easily fill the device with salt and peppercorn.
Therefore, a need exists for a combined pepper grinder and salt shaker that will allow a user to easily dismantle the device to be able to fill it with salt and peppercorn.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Pat. References)  595,481FischerJul. 30, 18971,264,134QuickApr. 23, 19182,974,887GrandinettiMar. 14, 19613,154,220KoralewskiOct. 27, 19643,157,315BiancoJan. 17, 19643,485,416FohrmanDec. 23, 19693,827,641AnderssonAug. 06, 19744,685,627LeeAug. 11, 1987D302,508 PersoffAug. 01, 1989D305,196 PersoffDec. 26, 19895,145,119LoweSep. 08, 19927,066,418NgJun. 27, 2006